


St Nicholas' Fair

by Gleaming_Spires (cuppaktea)



Category: History Boys (2006), History Boys - All Media Types, History Boys - Bennett
Genre: Allusions to mental health issues, Christmas, Gen, Set in York, talk of christmas food, very vague though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21944920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuppaktea/pseuds/Gleaming_Spires
Summary: Posner turns cold pinked cheeks up to the dark sky. The snow started about five minutes ago to a collective babble of excitement from the gathered shoppers, all hoping it will settle in time for Christmas Day. He lets the flakes settle on his eyelashes and nose, feeling them melt away as soon as they fall.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	St Nicholas' Fair

**Author's Note:**

> Some underworked Christmas Pos for you all. I meant to do something with this but travelling, family and life, in general, has got in the way so I'm posting it as it is. Merry Christmas all <3

Posner turns cold pinked cheeks up to the dark sky. The snow started about five minutes ago to a collective babble of excitement from the gathered shoppers, all hoping it will settle in time for Christmas Day. He lets the flakes settle on his eyelashes and nose, feeling them melt away as soon as they fall.

Moving between the chalets that have sprung up in the city centre, he takes a sip from his already lukewarm cup of mulled wine, lets the cheap alcohol burn it’s way down his throat, leaving behind the taste of oranges and cloves on his tongue.

The lights decorating each chalet are dazzling, and he suspects there’s an element of competition amongst the stall holders.

He doesn’t celebrate exactly but he loves Christmas – the lights appeal to the side of him that is sickened by winter every year, he even sometimes enjoys the parties, and it’s a welcome reason to remember the people he shouldn’t have forgotten for the rest of the year – but inevitably life has got in the way.

He doesn’t have many friends, it’s true, but those he does have are worth braving the crowds and the cold to find a special token for. He’s even beginning to enjoy it a bit. Wandering alone through the heaving masses of the Christmas Market makes him feel like a ghost, or perhaps a spy – invisible in plain sight of the strangers all around him.

As he peruses each crowded stall, in turn, the air is thick with the tantalizing scents of pretzels, sausages and sweet favourites. He checks his pocket and finds he has enough for a hot dog, something else his mother would disapprove of if she were still around.

Juggling his shopping bags he ducks under an awning to eat it in the relative dry. When he’s done he crumples up the paper napkin with sticky fingers and jams it into an empty shopping bag. In his pocket, his phone vibrates and without checking the caller ID he switches it off. Pulls his woollen hat down further over his ears, Jams reddened fingers deep into his pockets and exhales happily up at the cloudy sky.


End file.
